


Fix Me

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Tales of Beauty and Madness - Lili St. Crow
Genre: Angst, Beating, Cami's canonical stutter, Canonical Adopted Sibling Incest, Canonical Child Abuse, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: It's a routine that they have. Whenever Nico gets beaten, Cami helps make it better.





	Fix Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own ToBaM, all rights to Lili St. Crow. I am making no money off of this, and it is purely for entertainment purposes.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“You may go.” 

Nico could barely move, let alone bring himself up from his knees into a standing position, but he struggled to his feet anyway, doing his best to ignore the stabbing, burning pain on his back, and most of all trying not to seem weak. Or weaker, anyway. 

His steps towards the door of his father’s room were labored. He had no idea how this hadn’t gotten easier over the years. If anything, his father hit him harder now. 

His hand was close enough to reach the doorknob when his father’s freezing cold voice stopped him. 

“And Nico?” 

He didn’t dare ignore him, so he turned his head back to look into his father’s eyes. 

“I am so disappointed in you.” 

Somehow, that hurt more than any of the blows that had cracked against his skin only moments ago. 

One gesture of his father’s head and Nico knew that he was really free to go this time. He turned the doorknob and stepped out into the hallway, ignoring the pitying look Trig gave him every single time this happened. It was impossible for the servant stationed just outside his father’s door to have not heard everything that went on behind Enrico Vultusino’s door. 

Limping down the hallway to Camille’s room, Nico let his face twist up in pain, but the moment he opened her door his face relaxed into one that he hoped was reassuring and betrayed nothing. 

Cami never bought it, of course. 

“Are you alr-r-right, Nico? What h-h-hap-p-pened?”

Nico had to bite his lip to keep his face from contorting in pain as he lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “Papa wasn’t pleased with our little escapade tonight? Apparently, bringing you to a minotaur fight was a no-no. It’s fine, though.” 

Nico was trying to sound nonchalant, but Cami raised her eyebrows. “Take off your shirt, Nico.” 

This routine again. Nico would attempt to convince Cami that everything was fine, she wouldn’t believe a word he said, and he wouldn’t be able to resist her request for him to let her tend to him. Rather than arguing, like he had the first few times, Nico complied, pulling off his shirt and revealing the bloody lashes.

Cami bit her lip, holding back a gasp. She always wanted to cry when she saw Nico’s back, both the combination of old scars and new wounds, but she had learned that Nico only got more upset at the sight of Cami’s tears. 

“Lie d-down,” she said, and he obeyed as she went to her on-suite to grab the bandages and ointment that she had started keeping in here. 

Nico grabbed a pillow while Cami was in the bathroom, knowing from experience that the ointment stung. He heard her bustling and opening cabinets, and then she returned with her arms full. 

She popped the cap of the bottle open and, without warning, started dabbing it on Nico’s back. He hissed in pain, squeezing the pillow to keep from crying out and upsetting her. The first bandage followed closely, and she wrapped it tight enough to stop the blood flow but not so hard that it would hurt him. 

The process continued until Cami had addressed all of Nico’s cuts, and then he sat up, still clutching the pillow to his chest, while she headed back to the bathroom to put away the medicine and to wash her hands. When she returned, she was wearing her nightgown, and had thrown Nico’s bloodied shirt into her hamper for Marya to deal with. 

“Is that b-better, Nico?” 

“Yeah, babygirl. All better.” He could tell that she didn’t quite believe him, but she let it slide in favor of lying down in bed, pulling him down with her. 

They lay there in silence for a few minutes until Nico spoke again. 

“I’m sorry, Cami.” 

Cami rolled over to face him. “W-w-what f-for?” 

“I put you in danger. Papa was right to hit me. God, minotaur fights are so dangerous, what the hell was I thinking, bringing you there?” 

“I’m a b-big g-g-girl, Nico. I can d-decide for mys-s-self.” 

“But-” Cami cut him off with a kiss to his cheek. 

“That d-doesn’t make it ok-kay that he h-hits y-you.” 

Nico didn’t know how to argue with her without telling her that he deserved to be hit no matter what he did, so instead he curled up with her in his arms and fell into a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
